


Night Cream

by xoxxblitz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Patrick loves it, Come Sharing, Come Shot, David is gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/pseuds/xoxxblitz
Summary: Patrick looks done for. He’s sweating all over, blue button down shirt still on his shoulders.+Messy BJ’s!





	Night Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me and I had to write it. It’s just something I can totally see David trying! Because of course he’s going to try anything that leaves his skin lovely and youthful!

David Rose has a plan. It’s only when Patrick is groaning and trying not to come that he lets him in on his unconventional quest. He’s got him deep in his throat, swallowing around him before he pulls off to slowly jerk his boyfriend off, left hand and all gold rings moving up and down, up and down in a firm grip. Patrick’s trying hard not to push his hips up, legs spread wide on the sofa as he pants. 

‘David, oh, fuck-‘ he gasps as David stares him straight in the eyes and twists his wrist, large thumb pressing against the slit of Patrick’s cock. 

It’s then that David picks up the pace. He keeps his mouth close to Patrick’s cock but doesn’t lick him or swallow him in, just sticks his tongue out and jerks Patrick against it, his dick slapping against the wet tongue.

Patrick looks done for. He’s sweating all over, blue button down shirt still on his shoulders but unbuttoned so he can play with his own nipples, staring down at David like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. 

He is the best thing Patrick’s ever seen, period. 

He’s at the point now that he’s not even able to control his hips, snapping up and chasing the warm heat of David’s mouth. David doesn’t give in though, only takes on large hard and places it on Patrick’s hip, pushing him back into the sofa. 

Patrick groans at this, hips still fighting to move and get off like 5 minutes ago. 

‘David, babe, please?’ Patrick whispers and David looks at him with a smirk right across his perfect face. 

‘You want to come?’ David asks and Patrick uses all self control not to roll his eyes and snap back with a sarcastic comment, because of course he wants to fucking come. His boyfriend is amazing at everything when it comes to touching Patrick, and Patrick can only last so long. 

His balls are tight and heavy, cock hard and leaking pre come in a steady stream as he fights the urge to come, knowing that usually David will have him finish in his mouth. 

‘Come on then, give it to me’ David whispers with dark eyes and a look that tells Patrick he’s up to something, and all he can do is groan in frustration knowing that if he unloaded now, it would hit David square in the face. And that just doesn’t seem polite, even if they are soon to be husbands. 

Patrick chokes on air again as David continues to slap his cock against his tongue, the firm grip of his hand squeezing the shaft as he does so. 

‘David, I’m going to come, so unless you want it all over your face, give me your damn mouth’ Patrick speaks quickly, all hot breath and little to no reserve left. 

David looks up at him with a glint in his eye and raises an eyebrow and it’s then that Patrick realises that David wants him to do just that. 

Patrick moans long and loud at that, hips pushing against David’s still firm grip, knowing he’s going to have bruises there tomorrow that will look amazing against his pale skin and remind him of just what David does to him. 

David’s tongue is still sticking right out, Patrick’s cock hitting it quickly and it only takes one more press of David’s thumb into the slit for Patrick to break, hips snapping up as he comes and comes, thick white drops landing across his boyfriends tongue, his lips, chin and nose. Patrick can’t even begin to feel embarrassed, because he’s still coming and David looks like he’s high. He’s got this blissed out look across his face that tells Patrick this is something David’s been wanting for a while now. 

As his orgasm starts to fade David lets go of his softening cock and sits back on his heels, opening his eyes to look up at Patrick. 

‘I saw an article online that said semen is apparently a very good moisturiser, wanted to test that theory out’ David speaks and Patrick eyes him like he’s suddenly grown two heads. As David darts his tongue out to lick what’s left on his mouth and his chin, Patrick doesn’t even know if he can form words anymore. 

David laughs quietly to himself and then he’s bringing a hand to his face, smearing some of his boyfriends come from his nose across to his cheeks. 

Patrick suddenly finds his voice. 

‘David, what. I-‘ he tries and doesn’t get very far. 

‘I can’t afford my most expenisve, favourite night cream anymore so when I saw this little piece of advice on the internet, I thought well why not give it a try!’ David defends and throws his hands up in the air. 

Patrick just laughs, shaking his head at his absolute loon of a boyfriend. David knows he’s won though when Patrick is still staring, flaccid dick twitching as he watches David continue to spread his come across his cheeks. 

‘You really are like nobody else in the world, David Rose’ Patrick finally finds his voice again. 

‘Mmhmm, yeah I know’ David quips and stands up to start undoing his own jeans, uncomfortable pressure against his own hard on. 

‘Want a face mask?’ David smirks and Patrick stutters and laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. 

‘Get out of those jeans and sit down on the damn couch, David’ Patrick muses before he moves himself to the floor, kneeling on a pillow that David has left there. 

David Rose really was something else, and with that thought Patrick seats himself on his knees and reaches forward for his boyfriends cock before lowering his mouth down and taking David straight down.


End file.
